


Come lie with me my darling. Choni Oneshot

by Karyn_roberts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, One Shot, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karyn_roberts/pseuds/Karyn_roberts
Summary: After Jughead kicks Cheryl and Toni out of the serpents they go back to thistle house and talk.





	Come lie with me my darling. Choni Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing, sorry if its not good. Thanks for reading.

Cheryl POV

 

After I handed over the egg to Jones Toni and I stormed off back to her bike. When Toni got to the bike she grabbed her helmet and threw it to the ground, I put my helmet on before walking over to pick hers off the ground. I handed it to her without saying anything but my eyes said it all, she looked at me with anger but her face softened when she saw the worry in my eyes. She took the helmet out of my hands and I hopped on the back of the bike and wrapped my arms around her waist. We rode in silence back to Thistlehouse even though I could feel that Toni was crying as her shoulders bounced up and down and I feel a couple tear drops hit my hands. When we arrived and walked inside Toni took off up the stairs before I could say a word to her, I could tell she was mad at the whole situation, but I knew she was also mad at me. I walked upstairs and while I was approaching the bedroom I could hear the shower running in the bathroom. I decided to give her some space and just let her finish her shower. I took off my serpent jacket and hung it over the chair next to my vanity and sat on the bed staring off into space. I zone out for what feels like forever when the thought of Toni pulls me back to reality. I realize that some time has gone by and Toni still hasn't come back from her shower, so I decide to check on her. I slowly make my way to the bathroom and poke my head inside the door. The whole bathroom is filled with steam and fog that I can barley see. I walk over to the shower stepping over her discarded clothes and call out her name...  
"Toni??" I don't hear her answer and just as I'm about to call her name again I hear her call out my name in a very small voice. I pull back the shower curtain and see the her sitting on the shower floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Toni whats wrong my love?"   
"He kicked me out of the serpents Cheryl" she says in the saddest voice I've ever heard come out of her tiny body. "He kicked me out of the only family I had, what am I supposed to do without my family?"   
I quickly strip off all my clothes and climb in the shower with her and pull her into my arms, and she grabs onto me like her life depends on it and sobs even more.   
"I am so so sorry TT, this is all my fault" I say as I feel extremely guilty. This IS all my fault, and now I took away the only family Toni had. Sure she still has me but they really meant a lot to her and I basically took them away from her.   
She stops crying for a moment and pulls away just enough to look me in the eyes and says " I don't blame you Cheryl, and you shouldn't either. Its not your fault bombshell. I could have stopped you from taking the egg and leaving your calling card but I didn't, so don't you dare blame yourself". When she says that to me all the tension leaves my body and I let out the biggest sigh of relief.   
"Really? You're not mad at me?"   
"No Cheryl I'm not mad at you. I'm just sad that I thought no matter what happened I would always be a serpent but I guess I was wrong. But I still have you right?"  
"Yes TT of course! You will always have me as long as you want!" I give her a kiss on her forehead the one on each cheek.   
"Good because I am always going to want you Bombshell"  
I smile at her and as I feel her start to shiver in my arms and I realize that the water is starting to go cold.  
"Come on TT, let's get out of this freezing cold water before we both catch a cold". I stand up and turn the water off and step out of the shower to grab us both a towel, I wrap one around me then grab my loves hand to help her step out of the cold shower. I help her dry off and lead her back to our bedroom so we can go to sleep to forget this awful day. I sit her on the bed while I go to the closet to find us some underwear and clothes. I toss her some of her underwear and as she is putting them on I ask..   
"TT would you like some warm pajamas?"  
"No bombshell, all I want is for you to come get in this bed with me and hold me".  
She looks so tired and that is all I need her to say and I walk over to the bed and help her get under the covers. I walk over and shut the bedroom door and turn off the light, the moon now being the only lighting in the room as I walk over to the other side of the bed and get under the covers with my girlfriend. As soon as I am under she rolls over and wraps her arms around my waist and puts her face under my chin and into my neck. She feels a lot warmer than she did a couple minutes ago and I instantly relax into her embrace. I grab her chin between my fingers and make her look me in the eyes and say  
"I love you Antoinette Topaz" She looks at me, smiles and leans in to give me the most loving kiss I think we've ever shared and says  
"I love you Cheryl Blossom, you are the only family I need" and we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was crappy.


End file.
